Countdown To The End of The World
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: Born of death and nuclear fire, the creature rises over the city of Tokyo. Humanity faces a monster the likes of which they have never seen before, and soon, more will join it. Will humanity fall to the kaiju, or will it be their own hubris that sees them end just as Godzilla began?. Rated M for body horror, gore, and language.
1. The Countdown Begins

The first sensation the creature ever felt, was agony. It was born of the flesh of an iguana, the nuclear flames of the Fat Man bomb, and the anguish that filled the hundred thousand people senselessly slaughtered. The creature scuttled forward, its skin dripping from its muscles, blind and deaf to the chaotic hellscape around it. It only new instinct and burning pain now, so it sought the one thing it knew that was cold and eased pain. It sought water.

Had the creature lived just a few yards away from the harbor, it would have perished with the girl that once cared for it. Instead it managed to fall into the saltwater, still so hot and contaminated by fallout, but a lifesaver none the less. The creature fell below the surface, falling to the bottom of its ruined home, its flesh still burning even as the water grew called. Then, even though it was still blind, the creature saw light.

"How curious," Mazhet said as he looked over the frozen creature before him.

"What is it, Mazhet?" Jinor asked, stepping away from the control panel of the ship.

"This Earth lizard," Mazhet said. "It should have died, yet somehow its still alive. And it appears… bigger, than Earth lizards are supposed to be."

"Most interesting indeed," Jinor agreed. "Could this be what we've been looking for?"

"Perhaps," Mazhet nodded. "But we need more subjects, you know this. We cannot stop until we have the perfect specimen."

"Of course," Jinor quickly replied. "We have only been on this planet for a few years, and already we've discovered three possible subjects. Quite an excellent choice."

"True. And I imagine there are more," Mazhet said as he brought his hand to his chin. "Place the specimen into stasis. Once we've gathered enough, we can begin experimenting."

October 3rd, 1967

The creature awakens. It still burns. But now, it is also hungry. As water surrounds it, the creature breathes in through gills it cannot remember having and attempts to swim. Instead its stubby legs thrash wildly, before landing on the bottom of the ocean. No, it knows its not the true bottom. It can feel the sand, the rocks, all leading upwards. So, the creature walks forward, its eyes straining to open from beneath their fused shut lids.

When it finally surfaces, hours later, the rising sun taints the creature's black vision with orange. An on looking fisher man can barely believe what he sees, and he quickly calls for his crew mates to see it with him. Together the three men watch as the creature pulls itself onto the sandy bank, before stopping as it began to gasp, unsure of how to switch between its gills and lungs.

Though it didn't know it, the creature was a horrifying sight to behold. It was now twice the size of a car, and its form hardly resembled the animal it had once been. Blood seeped from the folds of its sagging pink flesh, claws emerged from stubby half formed feet, its tail was nothing more than a stub, while its head was nearly indistinguishable from its tail. As the creature regained control of its breathing, its eyelids finally tore open, dripping blood onto misshapen white and black eyes.

"What is it?" asked Shinzo in horror.

"It's a Kaiju, it has to be," Shinji gasped.

"It's a Kappa," Miura grimly stated, though time would show it to be a monster far worse.

The Kaiju, no longer just a simple creature, turned as its swollen nose sniffed the air. It could smell the fish they had gathered that morning, nearly two hundred pounds. It needed the fish. It needed food. The monster began to walk forward, its feet growing wider as bones expanded and muscles tore, skin stretching between craws, filling the creature with pain so it could swim. Then it fell beneath the water, invisible to the fishermen.

"Where'd it go!?" Shinji cried in fear, running to the edge of the boat so he could better see into the murky blue water.

"Be quiet!" Miura hissed. "It can hear you in the water!"

The three men stood still and silent, the only sound their breathing and the slight breeze. The long seconds turned to minutes, before at last Shinzo said, "I think it's gone."

All three fell against the deck of the boat as it rocked beneath them, before it slowly began to rise upwards. "It's right beneath us!" Shinji cried.

"We need to get off!" Shinzo shouted, before he leapt into the cold water below.

"Just stay calm!" Miura said to Shinzo, but his words fell on deaf ears as the man began to sob to himself.

The metal hull began to let out a groan as it buckled under the force of the monster pressing its way inside, before a screech split the men's ears as the hull ripped open. The wooden interior splintered against the monster's head as it searched for the fish, finding only Shinji's living space. So it pulled away, leaving the boat to fall back into the water. In doing so it discovered the food it had been looking for, now sinking into the water along with the boat's corpse.

Miura stood alongside Shinji as water covered their ankles, watching the monster while his friend hurriedly looked for the life raft. The monster moved towards the fish they had caught, before biting down onto the pile, then sunk below the waves. Though he wasn't sure what had just happened, Miura knew one thing. He had to worn people about what was waiting just a few miles away. Soon the monster would grow hungry again, and when it did, he doubted fish would satiate it.

October 5th

No one would believe the ravings of a sun burned fisherman. Especially not when it involved a giant monster that attacked his ship. It didn't help that Shinji refused to back him up, already knowing no one would believe them. When he went to the police, they simply laughed in his face. When he refused to leave, they beat him and threw him in a cell. The next morning, they beat him again. Unfortunately for the officers, one of Miura's ribs pierced his right lung, and they had no choice but to ship him off to the hospital. No one would believe some drunk that the kindhearted police officers that let him sleep off a hangover would give him such a beating. Still, it cost them a fine amount of yen to intoxicate him enough for their bluff to work.

When Miura's X-rays came back, his doctor was dumbfounded. Doctor Nakamura looked over the results in confusion at first, then concern, before confusion once more. He then asked Miura, "Have you ever worked around a nuclear reactor?"

"What?" he asked in surprise. "N-no. Why?"

"I just don't understand this," Nakamura said more to himself than Miura.

"Doctor, what is it!?" Miura cried, his panic growing as he thought of something horrible the monster may have done to him.

"You have cancer," Nakamura said, looking away from the pictures in his hand to the dying man. "Unlike anything I've seen. And I looked at the survivors of the bombs. You have tumors… everywhere. And they're impossibly advanced."

"But I feel fine," Miura said as he stared down at the ground.

"Yes, that's what makes this even more concerning," Nakamura replied. "Tumors can stay passive for months, even years. Sometimes they're always benign. But these are… massive. And there's so many. I can't imagine how you wouldn't have noticed these in the bath."

The doctor's words fell away as Miura thought of the monster. It was the only explanation that made sense. Somehow that thing had poisoned him. in the following days, Miura would think only of revenge against the creature that killed him and his friend. Soon, he would have his chance.


	2. Birth of The Monster

October 8th, 1967

The corpse of Shinjo Watanabe rested upon Odaiba beach, bloated and grey. Standing over it were detectives Nagare and Ito, while several civilians stood far enough away so they didn't disturb the investigation but could still watch. Detective Nagare slowly pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as Ito gave him the rundown.

With some annoyance he said, "Early thirties male. Looks like he drowned. Has some weird lumps on him, I'm guessing tumors, which is probably why he killed himself. Couldn't just do it in the woods like a normal person, he had to make sure everyone saw."

Nagare replied, "He looks like a fisherman. Sure he didn't fall over?"

"Could be," Ito said. "But those tumors look nasty."

"Sure as hell don't look like any Tumors I've ever seen," Nagare said as he leaned in closer. "God, it stinks. I'm thinking maybe some fish got into the body, laid eggs in there or something."

"Whatever," Ito said as he began walking away. Let's just get back to the precinct, get a hearse or something out here."

"Sounds good to me," Nagare coughed as smoke drifted out of his mouth.

October 9th, 1967 – 6:15 AM

The creature returned to the beach it had first arrived on, hungry for more than what the ocean could easily supply, and far too energetic to simply swim. Only a handful of people had arrived that morning, but all of their fates were sealed the moment the creature set foot onto the sandy shore. Its bulging eyes looked over the scared and confused humans for just a moment before it began to move forward, its jaw unhinging to swallow a woman whole as the others began to run away.

First the woman's chest and legs were cut open by the creature's sharp and jagged teeth, before she was passed down its esophagus. Almost instantly her skin began to melt away as the kaiju's stomach acid washed over her, while her screams were quickly cut short by a lack of air. In seconds she was dead, while the creature ran towards its next victim who had tripped mid-run and fallen to the ground.

The creature swallowed him just as it had done the woman, though his death came several seconds slower than hers. His fall gave the others time to escape, though their deaths had already been set by the cancer the creature had unknowingly infected them with. Still hungry, it began to follow the humans who hurried to their bikes and cars. The strange metal beasts were of little interest to the creature, instead it set its sight upon a teenage boy who was struggling to undo the lock of his bike.

It barreled towards him, giving the boy only enough time to leap forward before its mouth closed over his chest, its jaws clamping down tight as its teeth tore through his flesh. The creature rose up onto its hind legs and raised its head up to swallow the boy, before pain ripped through its lower body. The creature let out a garbled cry as its leg muscles began to expand while its feet grew wider and its toes grew longer.

Though the creature had no idea what just happened to it, Michi Takahashi watched through the rear-view mirror of her now late-husband's car as she sped away. There was no doubt in her mind about what had just happened. The monster that killed her husband, killed some poor woman and that child, had just undergone thousands of years' worth of evolution in mere seconds. It now stood on its hind legs, which were more muscular than they had been previously, before it lowered itself onto all fours. Then it began to run forward, faster than even it knew it could move, but luckily not fast enough to catch up with her. Michi didn't know how, but she had to warn people.

October 9th – 9:30 AM

Detective Nagare looked to the small woman before him, before looking back down to the statement she had given on arrival. After several moments he asked, "A giant monster?"

"That's what it was!" Michi insisted. "It ate three people, my husband included!"

"Right…" Nagare said as he lit a cigarette. "And let me guess, it disappeared back into the ocean or something?"

"Actually," Michi said as she thought back to her parting glimpse of the Kaiju. "It was walking down the road, back towards the city…"

"Lady, there isn't a person alive who would believe this garbage," Nagare said before blowing smoke in her face.

October 9th – 9:46 AM

Daisuke Serizawa was a scientist, and at one point was proud of earning his doctorate, but now it served as nothing more than a paperweight in the hotel room he had been renting for the past three years. The walls were covered in notebook and scrap paper, held in place by tape and pins, and were covered in the ramblings of a mad man. Mechanical parts littered the table, while an ashtray overflowed onto the table and floor.

The eyepatch that covered his right eye was a reminder of the sins he had committed for humanity, for his nation, and the consequences he faced for them. The coat he wore was a reminder of the good he once tried to accomplish, only to realize that there was only one cause he ever seemed to serve. His thick beard, as he likes to think of it, is to hide himself from prying eyes. In reality though, it's just his lack of personal care.

On a typical day, he receives a knock on his door only when the manager's wife came by to offer him dinner. Despite his protests, she kept coming, and he kept eating. When the knock came early in the morning, he knew it was nothing good, much like he had known the past twenty-seven times. Though usually it was only someone complaining about the noise, or the smell, or just the manager coming by for payment earlier than usual.

This time however, he was entirely right. As he cracked the door open, a kitchen knife held behind his back, he looked with one eye at the stranger standing before him. "What do you want?" he asked, before quickly eyeing around to ensure it was just one man.

"Uh, Mister Serizawa?" the courier asked, eyeing him confusion.

"Doctor, Serizawa," he corrected, before realizing he was supposed to be incognito. "I mean, I heard there might be a Serizawa living here. Who's a doctor."

"Right, well, I have a package for you," the courier said, before nervously handing it forward.

Without saying anything else, Serizawa snatched the small package out of the courier's hands then closed the door. He quickly looked over it, first for signs of tampering, then for signs that it was too perfect, then to make sure it wasn't actually a bomb, or a strange poison releasing device. When at last he was satisfied, he placed it upside down on the table, and slit it open with the knife.

First he pulled out a white envelope, unmarked and unsigned, then he looked back into the package. Resting below him was a strange mechanical device, the likes of which he had never seen before. He then snatched the envelope off the table and ripped it open, before furiously reading it.

"Hakase Serizawa, my name is Mazhet. My colleague and I are very fascinated by your work, and its potential. In an hour's time, turn on your television to a local news channel. You will know what you must do. At the last moment, hold this device firmly in your fist, and squeeze the triggers. Then, you will have all your questions answered."

He gave one last look to the device in the package, then turned his gaze to the sleeping television.

October 9th – 10:21 AM

The creature stomped through the suburban streets of Tokyo, stepping over parked cars, crushing them beneath its feet. Dogs barked at it from windows, as those unfortunate enough to still be in their homes cower in fear. If only they knew, that now would be their only chance to stop the creature from becoming a monster. To teach it love, before all it would know is hate.

No police officer would ever bother investigating a call that said a monster was terrorizing the streets. A dozen calls however, would be enough to send a single patrol car. As officers Fujinami and Takahashi grew deeper into Shinagawa Ward, they couldn't help but notice the approaching rumble that sounded so much like footsteps. They thought that perhaps it was just a gas line beneath the ward, scaring the elderly residents. They would quickly discover just how wrong they were.

Fujinami barely had time to slam on the breaks as the creature turned a corner, leaving them directly in its path. The two officers were stunned at the sight of the kaiju, while it stopped as curiosity overtook it. The creature leaned forward, its yellowing eyes staring inwards through the windshield. This was the last chance humanity was given to show benevolence, to show even nothing to the creature. Instead they showed it hostility.

With a yell of terror and fury, Takahashi pulled his revolver and fired blindly at the creature, intent on killing it. Through strained and newborn vocal cords, the creature wailed in pain as the five bullets ripped through its snout. With its left arm it groped the small wounds, hoping to force the pain away as hot wet tears blossomed in its eyes.

The two officers forced their doors open as the kaiju raised its foot high into the air, crushing the vehicle behind them. The sound of tearing metal and shattering glass was enough to leave the witnesses traumatized for the rest of their short lives. Before Takahashi could get away, the creature lunged forward, chomping its jaws down over him. As it pulled away, Fujinami watched the disembodied legs of his partner fall to the ground, as the monster chewed down on the rest of him.

Much like Takahashi, Fujinami screamed as he unloaded his revolver, sending five bullets successfully into its back. Once more, it wailed in pain, before turning. Fujinami fell back as he took in the horrifying sight of the beast standing over him, inching forward as it released a low guttural growl. Then it opened his jaws, and he saw nothing anymore, as it swallowed him whole. There was a flash of agonizing, scorching pain, and then there was nothing. Then, at last, the creature stopped. It closed its eyes and drifted off to slumber, as a news van grew closer.

Kanon Chito was no stranger to violence. Her position as a live reporter was enough to grow used to death threats, poisoned food, and even the occasional booby-trapped package. That was to say nothing of the confidence she exerted when reporting live bank robberies and hostage situations. Sometimes, she even let them leave the cuffs on. Nothing had ever scared her, until she took in the sight of the monster, its jaws bloody and body so impossibly still.

"What the hell is that thing?" Junji, her cameraman asked.

"I don't know," she said as she looked at it with wide eyes before a smile spread across her face. "But it's payday."

In moments she was standing only a few meters away from it, a microphone held firmly in her hand as Junji pointed the camera at her, while making sure to keep the monster in frame. He mouthed, "Three, two," and then they were live.

She was quick to say, "This is is Kanon Chito, live in Shinagawa Ward where some indescribable monster has terrorized the streets. Two brave police officers have met their ends at its bloodthirsty jaws, while now it seems to be simply waiting. Whatever this think it is, it looks like a cross between a hairless gorilla, and a beached whale. I…" then she paused, as a thought crossed her mind. Without missing a beat she said, "I'm calling it, Gojira."


	3. Godzilla

Like a virus, news of the slumbering kaiju spread through Tokyo, infecting every television channel and radio station, before spreading the disease across Japan. Within an hour, the entire nation watched with bated breath. Within two, the Self Defense Forces had arrived with two hundred and eight soldiers, two hundred and seven of which aimed their assault rifles at the monster from behind improvised barricades made of portable fences and sandbags. Behind them, journalists narrated the still events to cameras focused on the monster, or into radio transmitters.

In seven minutes, the United States of America would first hear the name "Gojira". A journalist named Steve Martin would make the mistake of not explaining the Japanese language to his audience. Within eight minutes, three million people would know the monster as "Godzilla". Within ten, he would pray to whatever god would listen for his survival.

When Godzilla finally opened its eyes, it was no longer filled with curiosity for this strange world it had found itself in. It barely even hungered anymore. The only thing it felt was pure hate, fueled by the anger of its own suffering. As the vermin before it began to shout, it rose upwards, its spine cracking as it expanded, and its neck elongated. Then thousands of small explosions filled its ears, and the memories of its death surfaced. With an explosion, it had died. With a series of explosions, they would all die.

Kannon watched the monster with amazement and horror as the other journalists began to flee. She watched as bullets ripped through its flesh, and blood soaked the street, but it seemed to feel no pain. Then nearly simultaneously, all two hundred and seven soldiers began to reload. Godzilla took this moment to raise its head into the air and let out a horrifying scream that she knew was not sourced in pain. As it lowered its head, it glared down at the Self Defense Forces, before taking a step forward, and stood to its new full height, its head overshadowing the surrounding houses.

A chunk of Godzilla's flesh fell to the ground with a sickening thud, followed by several more. It stood up straight to let out another scream, this time filled with pure agony, allowing the Self Defense Forces to once again open fire. Before they had a chance to reload, Godzilla turned far quicker than they could have anticipated, allowing its tail to sweep through their barricades.

Kannon felt herself knocked to the floor as debris soldiers flew through the air, their bodies broken and mangled, while fences and sandbags crushed those unable to dodge out from under them. As she looked to where the line of soldiers once stood, all she could see were the dead and dying before she was roughly pulled to her feet. It occurred to Kannon that someone was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear. All she could do was watch Godzilla begin to walk forward, crushing the soldiers and their defenses beneath its feet.

Nearly half of its flesh had fallen away by now, revealing just what had occurred while it was sleeping. A layer of hardened scales had grown beneath its skin, and now stood as organic shields from the bullets. A series of strange bone-like dorsal fins had also begun sprouting from its back but were too small to serve an observable advantage. Beneath the blood that covered its scales, it looked as though its body was now black, or dark grey.

At last Kannon was freed of her trance, and she looked to her savior as he pulled her towards an abandoned house. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Major Okuyama," he said before kicking the door open. "You were live, right?"

"Yeah," she confirmed before quickly adding, "Bullets aren't going to work on it."

"Yeah, I noticed," he replied. "Next step is evacuation and..."

"And?" she asked in worry.

After several seconds of silence he regretfully said, "We bomb the streets."

October 9th – 1:46 PM

Godzilla walked forward, pulling down the electrical cables of a utility pole, inadvertently cutting power to half the street. As the wires fell they shocked the monster, causing it to let out a roar in surprise, before smashing a fist through a house's wall in anger. The family of five becomes a family of four as Godzilla moves on, while they cry and mourn their loss. Its waving tail bashes against several more houses, causing thousands of dollars in damages, but no more lose their lives for several minutes.

Then, once more, the monster abruptly stops. This time however, it thinks. It looks to the houses around it and realizes that this must be where humans live. To test this theory, it leans down, looking in through a window where a young boy had been watching, hoping the kaiju didn't harm his home. For just a moment its large yellow eye sees him before he hides beneath his couch, but that's all the time Godzilla needed to confirm its theory.

It dived forward, tearing the house down around it, before returning to its feet. The boy's parents would be reunited with him soon enough. Godzilla then continued onwards, no longer confined to following the road. It marched through house after house, killing anyone or anything that hadn't already fled if it saw them. All the while its brain grew, at a rate scientists would find impossible and fascinating if they had witnessed it.

Within twenty minutes, sixteen more civilians had died due to the monster's growing intelligence. The Self Defense Forces were overconfident in their belief that simple bombs would be enough to stop the rampaging monster. Nothing simple could possibly pose a threat to a being of pure hate and malice. Nothing could pose a threat to a being that grew stronger every time it was attacked, every time it faced a challenge, every time it was hurt.

As Kannon and Okuyama made their way to an evacuated news station, hoping to steal the abandoned helicopter, they could hear the monster's rampage. Then their ears were filled with the sound of approaching planes, and they stopped to watch. This was enough to prolong their lies, though they would both find that it wasn't by much.

While Godzilla hadn't needed sharp ears previously, its body would soon begin developing them. It heard the planes mere moments before high caliber bullets ripped through its scales, causing it to cry out in pain. Though they didn't travel deep, the bleeding wounds left the kaiju in more pain than it could have expected, leaving it stunned. As three more planes grew close, preparing to drop their payloads from high above. They could never have expected a ranged attack from a creature like this, no matter how fast it evolved.

Not waiting to be injured again, Godzilla rose to its full body height and raised its head into the air, before inhaling. As the first bomber drew close it exhaled, blowing superheated and concentrated radioactive air directly at him. had they flown only a few meters higher, they would have likely survived the attack. But in the blink of an eye, the pilot felt his skin begin to blister as his clothes smoked, and then he was dead. The moment the fuel in his tank caught fire the plane exploded, causing the second plane to collide with it, before a secondary explosion sent large shards of flaming shrapnel into the final bomber.

Intent on killing the monster that threatened his home, the final pilot attempted to steer his plane towards Godzilla as the wreckages of his comrades crushed civilian homes just like the monster they tried to stop. Both the man and the monster looked to each other with hate and anger, but only one was confident in its survival.

Before the damaged bomber could collide with the kaiju, Godzilla quickly brought its fist into the air, turning its entire body, and punched the plane out of the way. On impact it exploded, destroying three houses, a convenience store, and left another five houses on fire. Eight more civilians lost their lives. Once again, Godzilla stopped moving, and its eyes shut.


	4. Evolution of The Burning Rage

From his office, Prime Minister Sato watched as nearly a hundred men died in the blink of an eye. He watched as the monster continued forward, unphased by their defense, killing more of Japan's soldiers in the process. Then he learned of the bombers' failure and deaths, all while leaving the kaiju practically uninjured. Now, it slept, as he attempted to order a mandatory evacuation of the entire city.

"Prime Minister?" his assistant asked, stepping into the room with a worried expression.

"What is it, Shikishima?" he asked without looking up.

"The Americans offered us their support but…" he trailed off, unsure of how to phrase their answer.

"Out with it, boy," Sato ordered, still not looking up.

"They said, if we requested it, they would provide nuclear support," he quietly said.

At last Sato looked upwards, a look of shock on his phase as he said, "No. god no. Anything but that."

October 9th – 3:13 PM

As the news helicopter drifted over the slumbering Kaiju, Kannon delightfully aimed the chopper's helicopter at it. She didn't care that it belonged to a rival station, or the danger she was putting herself in, all she cared about was the story of a lifetime. While Okuyama wanted nothing more than the beast dead, he knew he could do nothing more than to witness its rampage and would at least do that well as he piloted the helicopter.

While its previous evolution had been difficult to notice at first, the current one was breath taking. Its entire body was growing, its skeleton and muscles expanding while its tail grew longer. The dorsal fins down the length of its spine were now large and covered in bone-like plates, as they split off into two different directions. Four fingers and three toes had grown out of the stubs that were once its hands and feet, while sharp bone claw jutted out of each of them. even its teeth had grown out and were just barely visible behind its thin lips.

As dark clouds swirled overhead, a crack of thunder woke the sleeping giant, and it quickly rose to its full height. Now Godzilla stood over 25 meters high, and towered over the surrounding houses, but they no longer interested it. The houses were small, there wasn't enough humans inside, some had no humans. But in the distance it could see tall buildings, rising much higher than even it. This is where it would do the most damage, kill the most vermin.

As it took a step forward, the road cracked beneath its weight, but it didn't notice. It would simply walk through the buildings that stood in its way, not taking the time to bother with completely destroying them. twenty-two people died over the next five minutes. With another crack of thunder, rain began to fall onto the giant, cleansing it of the blood that stained its body.

Though she couldn't be sure, Kannon swore she saw steam rising off of the monster's scales. She watched as it approached the business district, its grey and black scales now proudly revealed, before the mass destruction would begin. Kannon finally shifted her focuses off of Godzilla to showcase the many high-rise buildings surrounding it, that would soon fall to ruin.

It punched through one of the buildings, destroying three floors in the process, before quickly spinning. The monsters tail crashed through the first and second floor, taking out nearly half of the support beams in the process. Then Godzilla threw itself against the building, knocking it into one of its neighbors, destroying both in the process. Six hundred and forty-two people died as a result.

The monster picked itself back up before quickly charging through another building, practically tearing it in half. As it fell, a hundred and sixty-five people died. As the monster turned to face another building, it caught sight of the news helicopter. Even more rage filled it, before it began to run forward, its tail crashing against various buildings as Okuyama hurriedly pulled up. Thirty-one people died during its sprint.

Once the distance had been closed, Godzilla raised itself up and inhaled, before a massive metal slug slammed against is side then exploded, knocking it against another building. Godzilla screamed in pain, its ribs broken, muscles torn and burning, and body leaking blood. Then, it picked itself up, and turned to face the humans that dared to attack it.

They hid inside their tanks, seven in all, and used the surrounding buildings as cover to prevent Godzilla from destroying all at once. As it looked to them, formulating a plan, another slug flew through the air, hitting Godzilla directly in the chest. It cried out once more in pain, before rising back to its feet. This time, as the slug approached, it grabbed it from the air, only for its left hand to be blown off nearly entirely.

The pain filled howl was enough to shatter the glass on nearby buildings and draw blood from unprotected ears, but it would not be going down without a fight. A bolt of lightning, seemingly by some miracle, avoided all the buildings that towered over Godzilla, and struck its dorsal fins. Instead of harming the monster though, Kannon watched from safety as electricity began to visibly crackle up and down the length of its spine, as its dorsal fins began to glow blue from the tip of its tail to the base of its neck, accompanied by a strange electrical sound.

Godzilla moved its head forward as it opened its glowing blue mouth, and a barrage of tank slugs came towards it. Blue flames spouted from its maw, detonating the slugs prematurely, before washing over the tanks and buildings before it. Soldiers screamed in agony as their tanks superheated, slowly burning them alive. The fires burning across six buildings were orange like any ordinary fire, while the blue flames spewing from Godzilla quickly died out and its glow faded.

This would be the first incarnation of what would later be called Atomic Breath. While no where near as powerful as its future attack, the superheated and radioactive stomach acid it spewed out was enough to kill its enemies quickly. Now that it was undisturbed, Godzilla turned back to the news chopper, only to find it gone from where it last looked. Instead, it saw something much more interesting.

As blood seeped out of its wounds, Godzilla walked forward, its yellow eyes transfixed on an orange and white beacon. As its skeleton once again began to expand, repairing its broken ribs in the process, it found a new target. Its muscles regenerated and scales roughly recovered its exposed flesh, as Godzilla approached Tokyo Tower.

October 9th – 3:37 PM

Doctor Serizawa nervously walked out of his hotel, holding a large bag at his side. He couldn't trust the police, or anyone in the government for that matter. He would have to continue on his own and hope his guesses about the monster's origin were correct. Before he could step off the sidewalk though, alarms began to blare throughout the street, before briefly pausing for a human voice.

It said, "Attention all residents, this is a mandatory evacuation. For your own safety, please exit the city. all police and military personal, regroup at Tokyo Tower in Minato Ward. If you are unable to travel, please ask a neighbor for assistance. There will be no help for anyone left inside the city."

In a heartbeat, the streets around Serizawa were flooded with panicked citizens, all hurrying to their cars, or the public transit systems, while others simply attempted to run away from the city. He knew that if the entire city was being evacuated at this point, something bad would soon be happening. Something catastrophic.

October 9th – 3:38 PM

"How long do we have?" Prime Minister Sato asked into his telephone.

"Two hours," came the response.

"Two hours!?" he asked in disbelief. "That's not enough time to evacuate a god damned city!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the voice calmly replied. "The president has ordered the threat be dealt with as quickly as possible. Two hours was merely a courtesy call."

Sato remained silent as the call went dead, before his assistant asked, "Shall we evacuate too, sir?"

"You go ahead," he quietly said. "I'm staying here. If this city dies, I die with it."


End file.
